POM special; The Wrath of Man-eaters, chapter one
Chapter one of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot Central park zoo, early autumn The penguins were getting breakfast, Skipper decides to see what's on the news on TV, Chuck Charles was giving a report about Dinosaur, Colorado, "as of a few days ago a team of documentarians went missing in the paleontological town, when they were found all were dead" Chuck stated, Skipper spat out his coffee when he heard it, the other penguins also got interested. The screen flashes to a video of the attack, multiple shadowy creatures were seen, Kowalski obscured Private's eyes, "uh Kowalski, it's find" Private said in his new deep voice while removing Kowalski's hand off, Private had experienced a growth spurt and rarely gets disturbed anymore, "huh, guess you can handle stuff like this now" Skipper complimented, then turned back to the TV, "and now we've just received word that a building in nearby Hoboken has been attacked, people were dead and much more missing" Chuck continued, the penguins gasp at this, and Skipper decides to turn the TV off "okay we have got to check it out" he states, the other penguins nod and all four head outside, Marlene shows up too and says "hey guys did you hear what happened in Hoboken?" "Wait you know about that too?" Kowalski asks, Marlene took it as a yes before answering "yeah the whole zoo has heard people talking about it" directing to the gift shop were the other animals were, the penguins went there too, they noticed The Velociraptors and the other prehistoric creatures were there too, all were expressing concern, "hey raptors" Skipper called, the raptors turned to them "you wanna come check it out?" he asks, "okay" Elvis answers, all the other animals had noticed too and decide to go back to their enclosures, knowing the penguins and dromaeosaurs will take care of it. The penguins and raptors head to Hoboken and find the destroyed building, it was completely leveled, "what could've done this" Faragonda gasps at it, they notice police and doctors were carrying the dead humans away for autopsies, the gang noticed Chuck was there interviewing witnesses, the penguins and raptors crept down to the destroyed building, they began looking for clues of what caused this. Up in the ruins there were a couple of predatory animals watching, one was a cougar who gazes on the birds and dinosaurs, studying them, "Gustave, test them out" she spoke to another animal beside her, an American crocodile, who obeys and rushes out. The penguins and raptors were still searching when the crocodile, Gustave drops from above, Miyuki noticed first and screams "watch out!", the others got away just in time, Gustave lands on the ground hard, Rico heard human sounds coming from a pile of rocks and rushed to it and digs it out, "hey guys" he shouts to the others, unfortunately Gustave heard it too and tries to kill the human, but Harry slams him away into the wall, the human was hurt but alive, "lets get him into the open" Skipper shouts desperately, "open are you sure? there's a bunch of people out there, we'll lose our secret" Kowalski objects, Skipper new he was right but if they didn't the human will die, but now he was willing to do so, he stands up and looks at everybody, including the raptors who also heard and were concerned, "men and raptors, it looks like we'll have to give up our cover, if we don't this human will die" he made it clear and all were looking glum except Elvis, "I'm with you Skipper, secret or no secret the lives of innocents are more important" she states, Skipper smiles in amazement, eventually the other penguins and raptors nod, obviously agreeing too, "lets do it" Rico cheers, Ike grabs the human and all rush outside, Gustave however springs out of the debris he got buried in and charges after them. Unsurprisingly, the moment the penguins and dromaeosaurs came into the view of the crowd of humans they were in aw, except for Chuck Charles who already knew about the penguin's secret but was horrified that they were exposing themselves, but his worries were diverted to Gustave showing up too, Ike had delivered the lucky human to an ambulance and left him there, the doctors were amazed but returned to their work, the penguin troop and raptor pack then got into a standoff at Gustave, who laughs evilly, even the humans heard it and many were unnerved by it. Gustave leaps at the penguins and raptors who all scatter and retaliate, surprisingly Gustave could hold out against all of them at once, for the humans watching it was truly spectacular, but Chuck was still concerned, Gustave swats Kicker into a rock and head butts Skipper away, Rico spit watts a grenade at the crocodilian but it gets wacked away into the air, where it exploded, Gustave then had Private cornered and attempts to bite him, Private braced himself for it. Suddenly a wolf-like howl echoed in the air, and Gustave stopped mere inches from Private, he then turned and ran away, disappearing into the ruins, Private and co were relieved but confused, and so were the humans, "uh Rico smoke bomb" Skipper requested, and Rico did, when the smoke cleared they were gone. The humans were confused, where did they go? a few even doubt it was real but weren't too sure, Chuck Charles was feeling guilty, he did try to rat the penguins out and his replacement had succeeded in doing so, but everyone doubted it to be real, the penguins clearly didn't want to become public knowledge, so why did they expose themselves now? Chuck wasn't sure, he also doubted he would get the answer as even if the penguins have it they wouldn't be able to give it, they can only make their animal sounds to humans. Back with Gustave, he returns to the cougar, "so the rumors were true, those penguins are a worthy opposition" she mutters and with Gustave and a few other creatures they all disappear into the shadows. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil